


An Introverted Kind Of Day

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (so is seungmin), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pet Names, did i mention pet names, everyone is soft, i don't remember if i ever specifically state that so here, it's so cute your teeth might rot, lots of pet names, minho is a witch, minho is an introvert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: Part of being in this group is compromise and open discussion, which is something they’re all working on all the time. Part of this is Chan allowing Minho to stay holed up in the spare bedroom, working on whatever spell or potion he’s trying to perfect this week, as long as he isn’t alone.Or, Minho needs an introvert day and who is Seungmin to say no to cuddles?





	An Introverted Kind Of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone!! I hope you enjoy reading this fluffy 2min as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  
Also, the magic Minho uses isn't based on anything; it just kind of happened so let me know if any of it is confusing! (actually, that goes for the whole series; none of this is pre-planned)

Seungmin likes spending time with his hyungdeul, even if they don’t really understand a lot of his needs. It’s alright, because he doesn’t always understand why Felix needs to sleep on top of people during monsoon season, why Chan will be alternately clingy and distant after naps, why Minho locks himself in the dance studio for hours at a time, or why Changbin ignores his need to eat until he’s shaking. 

Part of being in this group is compromise and open discussion, which is something they’re all working on all the time. Part of this is Chan allowing Minho to stay holed up in the spare bedroom, working on whatever spell or potion he’s trying to perfect this week, as long as he isn’t alone. 

This leads Minho to the living room at the crack of dawn, where Seungmin is curled on the couch in his wolf form, soaking in the early morning sunbeams. As much as Seungmin can be a bright, excited, curious puppy, he’s also a calm, collected wolf who likes down time as much as everyone else. 

Seungmin perks his ears up as Minho walks in, opening his eyes to watch him but otherwise staying still. When Minho kneels down next to the couch and starts petting him, however, he eagerly drapes himself halfway onto Minho’s lap, presses his face into Minho’s shoulder and makes a noise that seems to be his equivalent of a purr. 

“You know you’re not supposed to be on the couch in this form, puppy,” Minho scolds, but the smile evident in his voice lessens any guilt Seungmin feels. No one else is up at this time besides occasionally Jeongin, who’s much more inclined to join him than get him in trouble. 

“I’m going to go work in the other bedroom, alright hun?” Seungmin blinks up at him, eyes big and sad. “No, darling, don’t give me that look. I’ll leave the door open for now, but when everyone else starts getting up, will you come join me?” 

Seungmin nods, slow and solemn, before pushing himself the rest of the way off the couch and onto Minho’s lap. They stay there for a couple minutes, Minho weaving his hands in and out of Seungmin’s fur, murmuring soft things in another language. Seungmin can’t tell if it’s a spell or a lullaby, but he’s not about to complain either way. Eventually, though, he feels Minho getting restless and climbs off of him. 

“Thank you, hun.” Minho leaves him with one last kiss on his forehead and the fluttering feeling of butterflies in his ribcage. 

Seungmin’s too awake now to go back to the couch, so he instead paces around the dorms, stretching out his legs every couple of steps. He likes doing this when no one else is awake, since Hyunjin makes fun of him when he sees him doing it. 

Eventually, Jeongin slips out of his room and joins Seungmin, walking alongside him until they return to the living room. At that point, he wraps his arms around Seungmin’s midsection and flops down on the ground, careful not to land too heavily on Seungmin. 

Seungmin, completely pinned under Jeongin in a position he can’t easily rise from, settles for nosing his face against Jeongin’s head and shoulders, only relaxing again when the siren no longer smells like outsiders. He lets Jeongin hum softly, feeling the tension ease its way out of his muscles as the sun slowly continues to rise. 

Felix and Chan get up next, both heading immediately into the kitchen. Seungmin takes this as his cue to go join Minho, and proceeds to make sad whining sounds until Jeongin lets him up. 

“What, you don’t want my cuddles? Seungmin-hyung, I’m insulted.” Jeongin pouts at him, but Seungmin just noses against him again in an approximation of an apology, then trots off to the spare bedroom. He knows Jeongin will figure it out. 

Inside the spare bedroom, Minho’s pacing, muttering angrily and running his hands through his hair. Seungmin pushes the door shut with his nose, startling him. 

“Oh, hi darling. I didn’t notice people had started getting up.” He looks frazzled, frustrated. Seungmin weaves around him a few times until Minho gives up and starts petting him. 

Minho and Hyunjin are the only two who are actually allowed to pet him properly like this. Anyone else can hug him or occasionally stroke his ears, but Seungmin isn’t a dog and no matter how much they call him puppy (or how much he likes it) he won’t be treated as one. He only lets Minho and Hyunjin do it because they both rely on petting animals when they’re stressed, and Jisung’s usually less inclined to take his wolf form than Seungmin is. To be fair, Jisung’s wolf form is  _ massive _ , so it’s difficult for him to maneuver in the dorms. 

As it is, Seungmin finds himself enjoying Minho’s gentle pets, partially because of the fact that he pets Seungmin like he would a cat, with longer, smoother strokes and less ruffling of his fur. After a few minutes, during about half of which Minho buries his face into Seungmin’s fur and takes deep, steadying breaths, he pulls away and gets back up. 

“I really do need to work, puppy.” Seungmin gives him sad eyes. “I know, love, but this spell is time-sensitive. You’re welcome to, y’know, change back and grab a book or something if you want.” 

After considering for a few moments, Seungmin does retake his human form, but he doesn’t go grab any form of entertainment. Instead, he joins Minho on the bed, tucking himself between the witch and the bedframe, and wraps his arms around Minho’s waist. Minho leans back against him and Seungmin rests his head on his shoulder, breathing out a content sigh. 

“Sleepy, pup?” 

“No, not really.” His voice cracks a little and he whines, hiding his face in Minho’s neck while he laughs. “Shut up, I haven’t talked this morning.” 

“I’m not making fun of you …” He pauses. “No, no actually I am making fun of you. You’re just too cute, baby.” He lifts a hand to run through Seungmin’s hair, but then has to return both hands to his spell. 

Seungmin has always loved watching Minho work, since the first week they moved into the dorms and he accidentally walked in on Minho doing magic. He pulls little strands of energy – Seungmin doesn’t know the exact word for it, since Minho says Korean doesn’t have a good translation – from the air and weaves them together into intricate, shimmering, barely-visible patterns. Seungmin has no idea how Minho has the patience for it, given how often he lets out frustrated sighs and unweaves seemingly perfect portions, but he can’t deny the end results are always spectacular. 

“What’s this spell for?” he asks when Minho takes a break from muttering incantations. 

“It’ll hopefully stop people from carrying so much stress back into the dorms. It’s a modified emotive dampener, but I’m struggling to get it to catch only negative emotions, and only so much. It shouldn’t really be noticeable. I don’t want to turn the dorm into an emotional dead zone.” Seungmin hums. He’s come to understand a lot more about magic with all the time he’s spent in here with Minho, but he still has a lot to learn. It’s also difficult to retain the information when he doesn’t have any practical experience or muscle memory to rely on. 

“How are you going to anchor it?” All magic needs an anchor, usually a single object, and usually small. Personal magic is commonly anchored to jewelry or clothing, and household stuff to cabinets, bookshelves, and doorways. 

“I’m thinking I’ll drape it from the front door to some of the windows. That should cover enough of the dorm for it to permeate everything else. I’ll just have to test for cold spots like a week after I set it to see if I need to hook it to a cabinet or something as well.” 

“Mm, that makes sense.” 

Seungmin and Minho sit silently for a few moments before Minho begins murmuring incantations again. Seungmin watches him weave the energy, trying to follow the pattern. Finally, Minho pinches the edges off and sets the magic down. He leans away from Seungmin momentarily to stretch, but settles back in quickly. 

“How long do you think this will take in total?” Seungmin asks. 

“I’m about halfway done, so maybe another four hours or so? It’s a pretty intricate pattern and I’m not even sure if it’ll work properly.” 

“I’m sure it’ll work great–” Minho makes a disbelieving noise but Seungmin plows on anyway, “–and even if it doesn’t, you’ll figure out what’s wrong and fix it! You’re amazing at magic, Minho-hyung, have some faith in yourself.” 

“Thank you, love.” Minho twists around to plant a kiss on Seungmin’s lips. “Is there anything you want to work on today, pretty baby? My clever darling.” 

Seungmin swears he’ll never get used to Minho’s compliments. He throws them out infrequently but oh-so-easily, catching him by surprise and bringing a blush to his face. 

“Not really. I’m all done with my homework and everything … but we should probably eat soon. Do you want me to go get something for you?” 

“If you don’t mind, that’d be great.” 

“I’m kind of in the mood for grilled cheese, is that okay with you?” Minho smiles, warm and gorgeous. 

“Of course, baby.” He tucks Seungmin into his chest for a moment, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “I love you so much. You know that, right?” 

Seungmin wraps his arms around Minho’s waist, pulling him even closer. 

“Of course, hyung. And I love you too.” Minho releases him, patting his cheek before picking his spell up again. 

Seungmin slips quietly out of the room and heads to the kitchen, leaving the door slightly cracked behind him.

He finds most of the group gathered in the living room, watching some mindless drama on TV. Jeongin is presumably off studying but everyone else is accounted for. Seungmin makes a quick circle around the room, giving each person a hug and a kiss – though Changbin does tug him into his lap and distract him for a couple minutes – before actually getting to the kitchen. 

Chan follows him in and starts to grab enough ingredients for everyone when he realizes what Seungmin’s going for. 

“How is he?” Chan’s voice is quiet enough that he won’t be heard outside the kitchen, even by the vampires. 

“All things considered, pretty alright.” Seungmin matches his volume. “He’s about halfway through a negative emotion dampener for the dorm and I’ve just been giving him affection without the overload, y’know?” 

Seungmin knows Chan doesn’t really get it, because as much as Chan’s been socially anxious and overwhelmed by people, he’s not an introvert. He’s never experienced the absolute exhaustion that Seungmin and Minho and several of the other members feel after being surrounded by people for days and days on end. Chan thrives on connection, on people. 

“Thank you for that. If it weren’t for you he’d be alone on these days and I know he needs minimal interaction, but the idea of him off on his own, working unchecked for hours upon hours …” Chan breaks off with a shudder. Seungmin chuckles. 

“Hyung, you do realize that’s exactly what you do, right?” 

“… maybe.” 

“Good heavens. Why do I even bother?” Seungmin turns back to the stove, where a sandwich and a pot of soup are both cooking. Chan wraps his arms around Seungmin’s waist, tucking himself against his back. 

“I love you, pretty Minnie,” he murmurs in English. Seungmin flushes. 

“You – you can’t use that against me, hyung!” he exclaims. 

“Oh, but you go all cute and soft and blushy when I compliment you in English.” Seungmin opens his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, you go cute and soft and blushy whenever anyone compliments you, but it’s always more when it’s English.” 

Seungmin unfortunately can’t refute that. 

What he can do, however, is turn his attention pointedly back to the food on the stove. 

Eventually, Chan takes over stirring the soup as Seungmin finishes up the sandwiches. He places two plates and two bowls, as well as glasses of juice, on a small tray and gives Chan a bonus kiss before returning to the spare bedroom, food in hand. 

“Food time!” Seungmin announces as he opens the door, making Minho startle. “We ended up making soup as well, so I hope you’re hungry.” 

Minho grins warmly, setting aside his spell and joining Seungmin on the floor, dragging two blankets with him. Seungmin arranges the blankets into a nest of sorts, making sure Minho is as comfortable as possible before returning his attention to his food. They eat quietly, both because the food is good and because Seungmin knows Minho can only handle so much active interaction today. 

“Thank you for the food, baby. It was really good.” Seungmin sets the dishes up on the dresser to be dealt with later and when he tries to return to his spot on the floor, Minho drags him into his lap. 

“What – hyung?” 

“Shh, hun, let me thank you properly.” Seungmin blushes when he realizes what Minho means. “Aw, cutie.” 

Minho leans in, peppering kisses across Seungmin’s pink cheeks. Seungmin whines and squirms a little, but Minho just holds him tighter. He keeps kissing, sometimes moving closer to Seungmin’s lips, but never actually kissing them. 

“Hyung…” Seungmin whines. 

“What is it, babydoll?” 

“Kiss me!” Minho just grins and plants another kiss on his cheek. 

“Oh, but I  _ am  _ kissing you.” Seungmin smacks weakly at his chest. 

“Please?” 

“Hmm,” Minho hums, grinning smugly, “is the great and proud Kim Seungmin begging for a kiss?” 

Seungmin didn’t think his cheeks could get any warmer but there they go. 

“...maybe?” Minho leans in, their lips just a hair’s breadth apart, so close Seungmin can feel his breath, but he doesn’t seal their lips together. He stays there, even moving just close enough to brush their lips ever-so-lightly and Seungmin lets out a soft, desperate noise. When he pushes forward, impatient, Minho moves back easily, staying so close but so far. 

“Please,” Seungmin breathes, his lips barely brushing Minho’s as they move. His lips are tingling and the feeling is addictive. He wants a kiss,  _ oh _ does he want a kiss, but at the same time he never wants this game to end. 

Minho hovers there, toying with him for a few moments more before he finally leans in and Seungmin melts. He goes soft and boneless in Minho’s lap, just following his lead and taking what’s given to him. 

After a while, Minho seems to remember he was working on something, and pulls back. 

“I need to get back to work, love.” Seungmin hums, letting Minho take his hands and draw him back to the bed. Seungmin ends up curled into Minho’s side, resting his head on his shoulder and watching Minho work with sleep-filled eyes. 

“You can nap if you want,” Minho offers. 

“Don’t wanna,” Seungmin says. “Wanna spend time with hyung.” 

Minho coos at him, lifting a hand from his spell to grab hold of Seungmin’s and squeeze it. 

“How are you so cute? That’s a serious, honest question, baby. How on earth do you hold so much cuteness in you? I think I’d just combust if I ever tried to be as cute as you.” He plants a kiss on the tip of Seungmin’s nose, making him scrunch it. “See, you look just like a little baby bunny!” 

Seungmin blinks up at him, confused. 

“But I’m a puppy…” 

“That’s right, darling. You’re my pretty baby puppy,” Seungmin flushes, hiding his face in Minho’s shoulder, “but you’re also my pretty baby bunny. You’re cute and soft and –” he grins cheekily “– absolutely harmless.” 

Seungmin pouts. 

“I’m not harmless! I’m an apex predator!” 

“Mm, okay. Whatever you say, baby boy.” Seungmin whines at the endearment, wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist. 

“That’s not fair!” 

“I don’t play fair, darling. You should know this by now.” At that, Minho returns his attention to his spell. 

Seungmin stays leaning on his shoulder, occasionally asking questions about the pattern or incantations, until Minho appears to tie something off and makes an excited noise. 

“Hyung?” Seungmin lifts his head, hesitantly reaching out toward the spell. 

“You can touch, baby. I think I finished it!” 

“Yay!” Seungmin claps his hands, then leans up and kisses Minho’s cheek. “I told you you could do it!” 

“Well, we don’t know if it works yet–” 

“Let’s go test it then! What are you waiting for?” Seungmin untangles himself from Minho and stands up, tugging at his arm. 

Minho smiles, gathers the spell into his arms, and obediently follows Seungmin to the front door. They get a few questioning looks as they pass through the living room, but the shimmering bundle in Minho’s arms is enough to satisfy all curiosity. 

When they reach the front door, Minho pauses and takes several breaths. Seungmin knows this is always the hardest part, so he stays quiet a few paces away. 

After a moment, Minho shouts a word of power and throws the bundle into the air. Seungmin watches it unfurl and hover in the air, trembling. Minho pulls a strand of energy from the air and loops it between the spell and the doorway. 

Chan wordlessly comes to join them, taking the loop from Minho and beginning the fastening process. Minho takes that opportunity to cross the dorm, hurrying under the new shimmering ceiling to the far window, where he creates another loop and begins mirroring Chan’s movements, locking the spell in place. 

Seungmin can tell when the spell settles in because the air stops smelling like magic and he distantly feels a little bit of stress ebb away. The three of them stand there for a tense moment, waiting to see if the magic snaps and recoils, but after a moment they all relax. 

Seungmin, without any hesitation, turns and full-on  _ sprints _ to Minho, half-tackling him in a hug. 

“I told you! I told you it’d work!” Minho just wraps his arms around Seungmin, laughing. 

“I know you did, darling,” he says, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek. 

After a quick detour to the living room, Minho and Seungmin return to the spare bedroom. 

“Are you feeling better now, hyung?” They’re curled together on the bed and Minho’s making little magic fireworks pop above them in a myriad of colors. 

“Yeah. Thank you for today, baby.” A tiny heart-shaped firework explodes, the sparkles falling like freckles on their cheeks. 

“It’s no problem! I know they can be kinda a lot.” Minho hums. 

“And you know, darling, Chan gets worried when you go off on your own when you have days like this. He hasn’t said anything yet, mostly because I don’t think he knows where you go – actually, where do you go?” 

“Practice rooms, mostly.” Minho gives him a disapproving look. “It’s not bad! I just… I get it even worse than you do because you can at least tell when it’s coming and schedule out a day but it just hits me and then even one person is just so much and I really need to not–”

“Hey,” Minho interrupts, placing his hands on Seungmin’s cheeks. “It’s okay, love. I get it. I used to have to do that too, before I figured out how to predict it. You just shouldn’t be throwing yourself headfirst into work on those days if there’s no one around to keep it in check, alright? Take care of yourself, and you can always come to me if you need anything. I love you lots and lots, baby, and don’t you  _ ever _ forget that.” 

Seungmin smiles. 

“I know. And I love you too, lots and lots.” 

They lie there, watching the fireworks sparkle into hearts and stars and every other shape Minho can think of until Hyunjin comes to let them know it’s dinnertime. 

And if Seungmin gives Minho an extra kiss before bed, well, that’s his business. 


End file.
